Kisses with Special Circumstances
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: Just a little late night kiss that has special circumstances attached to it! I promise the story is way better than the summary lol. Just a fair warning this is not as innocent as my first one. FYI:intense alert.


Just a smudge of pure adult fun!

Not my toys I am just playing with them, I will return them once I am done.

A one-shot. Enjoy!

As the darkness sets in, in the room, Andy looks over to his right and sees her sleek, curvy figure lying next to him. Sharon is lying on her tummy, and her hair is flowing over her shoulder and upper back, her arms are cradling the pillow, which she is lying on. Her ass is slightly perched due to the curvy groove in which her legs are in.

Sharon is asleep, in a light but blissful state. Andy's eyes began to roam her body, and a content smile rises on his face. After all the woman he has been madly in love with for some time is lying next to him and they had just made love for the first time not long ago, but he hadn't realized how much he longed for her touch, her lips, her warmness, her moans, her body silently calling for him, her gently yet rough kisses that turn into bites, her nails digging into his skin as he brought her closer and closer to her mystic trance. He never imagined that it would have been so delectable. It was everything and a lot more than he could have asked for.

As he continued to lay there and watch her sleep, he started to think about other features of the night, the manner her emerald eyes lit up, with so much fire and intensity, that it made his skin burn with expectancy and hunger for her lingering touch. Her vocal candor was another thing that surprised him, sure he knows her outspokenness at work, but he never imagined it would be as intense as it was in the bedroom. Andy had always figured her to be the quiet type when it came to what she wanted form sex.

As the thoughts continued to play in his mind, he began to look at her with such intensity, he had this burning desire to caress her skin.

He started touching her hair, and he leaned down to nuzzle his nose in her hair and it smelled so delicious even after the escapade earlier. It smelled of lavender and jasmine. He began to place small kisses down her back, they were slow and deep, filled with passion.

Sharon was awakened by his display affection, she smiled into her pillow. "Hey," was all she could muster at the moment.

"Hey to you too, beautiful," Andy replied. As he continued with the kisses and slowly began to lick his way down her spine. He could feel the shivers that is was sending through her body. "Mmmmm, that feels amazing," Sharon was able to say in between ghostly breaths. She began to wiggle under him, and he was firmly holding her in place.

As he continued down his path, he took he fingers and traced marvelous patterns on her back, with his feather light touch, she began to moan, lowly, but still audible, into the pillow. Her back begins to slightly arch in reception to his tongue making its way to the small of her back.

Her body was speaking to him, just way he wanted it to. Her hands began to grip the pillow tightly in anticipation.

He lingers at the small of her back, because he had previously discovered she was extremely sensitive in this area, and he knew that it would drive her insane. His mission is to please, and he is prepared for it.

He mixes his actions up, he kisses, licks, traces . . . licks, traces, kisses . . . traces, licks, kisses. "Damn," Sharon allowed to slip out, while gripping the pillow as tight as possible.

Upon hearing her statement, Andy smiled into the kiss, and placed one final kiss on her. He kissed his way back up her back, following the same path as before. He reached her shoulder blades, and he moved her hair over, and began to kiss so deeply across, that is was for sure going to leave some marks.

"Mmmmm," was all Sharon could say. She wonders _how does he leave me on the brink on speechlessness, so easily?_

He moves up to her neck, as she maneuvers her neck to give me him more access, he begins to trace a path from her neck to her ear with his tongue, and it sends fire running through her veins. He starts nibbling on her ear lobe, causing her to giggle with ecstasy and shiver.

"You like that?" he whispered into her ear, with a smile. "Mmm hmm," was all she could get out, before began to devour her neck again, sending fire and ice through both of their bodies.

"Then you will really like what's next," he whispered into between the kisses. Sharon was biting her bottom lip because those seven words, turned her on from head to toe.

The kisses began to get deeper as began to turn her over on her back, as she lay there completely exposed, he gave her a look that said it all. She smiled at him, while still biting her lip, it was her way of teasing him, all while pleading for him to continue.

He saw her tease as the message he was longing for, they began to kiss so fervently. The kiss was filled with such intensity and desire. Each sucking each other's lips into their mouths. They broke apart only for need of air. Her hands roaming through his hair, gripping it just enough to let him know that her body is crying out for more.

Andy gripped both her wrists and placed them above her head as he began to kiss down the front of her body. His kisses lingered on along her collarbone. He used his tongue to trace the shape of her collarbone, which made her moan in a falsetto "ohh ohh," "baby," "ah ah ah ohh!" Her veins were filling with more fire and ice and she loved. Andy's reaction to her falsetto was to trace so light, as if his tongue was a feather, followed with the trickle of his thumb.

He made his way down to her breasts, all while keeping her hands firmly placed above her head, and his lips never leaving her body.

As he slips between her breasts, her looks up at her and sees her biting her lip in eagerness to see what he is going to do next. He flashes his devilish grin at her, she seductively smiles back.

"Close your eyes," Andy says with a hint command in his voice. "But I don't want to," Sharon says playfully. His kisses her breastbone, and teases one of her nipples with his finger, "I promise you will enjoy it more," Andy asserts with such authority. "Really," she asks with a smirk. "Yes, really," he says between kisses. "Ok, I hope you know I don't like broken promises," she says coyly while smiling at him.

"Oh I have no intention of breaking it," Andy says and then flashes his lovely smile at her. She obliges, and he watches as she closes her eyes, he engulfs one of her nipples with his mouth and she lets out an exasperated sigh of joy, "ahhh," his tongue going in a circular pattern at first, then perpendicular. He used his free hand to trace the same patterns on her other nipple. Her body began to shudder under him and he was enjoying. He knew that she wanted so desperately to open her eyes, but he wasn't ready to grant her permission just yet.

As he moved over to her other nipple with his tongue, he drew a heart with his tongue in between her breasts. She smirked, because she could feel exactly what he drew. As he engulfed her other nipple, he looked up to her, to ensure he eyes were still closed. As he noticed they were, he began to gently tug on the nipple, which elicited a distinct moan of pleasure from her that sent his half rigid manhood to full attention.

He continued to suck on her nipple and reaches over to the other one and gently runs his thumb over it. He releases the engulfed nipple, and hovers over it leaving it cold, and then he blows on it, sending a wave of shock through her body, "unhhh," Sharon sputtered out. Andy looked at her face, he could see the sheer delight on her face. He could tell her mind and body were getting more anxious by the second.

Be began a trail back up to her lips, placing gentle pecks along her as he maneuvered up. Which caused her to smile. Their lips joined together. The passion dripping off of each mouths, falling into the others. The kiss became so much more lustful and rough within milliseconds. His lips begin to overpower hers and she was loving it. She opened her mouth to him, and their tongues collided roughly but pleasurably, and they both moaned into each other. She bit down his lip, and he groaned with passion. He leaned into her ear, "You can open your eyes now," Andy said. She opened her emerald eyes, and gazed into his chocolate eyes. He placed feathery kisses on her neck as he began to make his way down her body, as her traveled between her breasts, he drew another heart with his tongue. She reveled in the way his tongue felt, a whimper of pleasure left her lips. He smiled into her skin, as he continued down to her navel, he dipped down into it with his tongue.

He teased her navel with the mixture of kisses and dips inside. "mmm," was all that she was able to make audible. Her body was screaming out for more. He released her wrists, as her made a circular pattern around her navel with his tongue.

As she began to move her arms, from the position they were once in, he darted a playfully yet serious look at her face, and they locked eyes, and before he could say anything, she said "I know, don't move them," she smirked with a glistening of disappointment in her eyes. With a half smirk he said "You are correct," he lowered his tongue down into her navel while looking her in her eyes.

He began to kiss his way further down her tummy, along her barely there happy trail, she began to squirm and she was longing to touch him. He began to run his tongue up and down her happy trail gently, ensure that she was being teased just the way he wanted.

She was getting goose bumps all over her body, "Andy…," she managed to let out in a pleading tone. Her eyes were beginning to close from the beautiful pleasure that he was permitting her. "Oh no keep your eyes open, beautiful, you are going to enjoy this sight," Andy said. She whimpered in ecstasy, "You promise?" Sharon asked. He nodded a yes as he continued doing his due diligence and made his way down to her landing strip. His senses were on fire, he could feel, smell, taste, hear, and see her wetness was just waiting to be devoured by his tongue. Moans of eagerness from both began to fill the air.

As he ventured further down, he could feel the tension in her body, "Relax and enjoy the ride," he said. As soon as those words left his mouth, his hands were around her hips maneuvering her into a position that will surely cure his appetite for her.

As his tongue traced her outer center with such tenacity, she could no longer keep her hands off of him. She reached down and firmly planted both of her hands in his hair, while watching his every move. As he began to open her up, she let out a "fuck" which made him move with even more fervor, because he could feel her need for this. He began to circle her clit with his tongue, she digs her nails into his scalp, which elicits pleasurable agony for Andy. Her head falls back in pure delight, and she can't see him, but she is fine with that because she feels and hears him.

His tongue and his lips work wonders of her clit. He created the perfect mixture of balance with the two. He would his tongue to trace the print of her velvet underground, and she would moan with every turn her took in her underground. He lapped up all of juices, while sucking on her clit. His tongue was going in and out of her cave and it was covered in sweet nectar. With every entrance into her cave, she met him with an equal and powerful moan and tremor. As he was trying to ensure that he covered every inch with his tongue, she would wiggle so much that he had to pull her further into his face, so that she could understand that he was in control.

As he tightened his grip and began to devour her even more passionately. In between the sounds of her wetness dripping and his drinking sounds she screamed, "oh my," and began to dig her nails into his scalp even deeper and guiding his head around her underground.

He could feel that she was on the brink of coming. He knew what needed to de done, and he was read to see her riding on her waves.

As he began feverishly, kiss, lick, and suck on her clit, he glided to two fingers into her cave, he could feel her nectar coating his digits, he began to move them in slow and deliberate pace and his tongue and mouth moved in a quickening pace. Her body began to shiver, her legs began to tense up, and her thighs were gripping him tighter. "Oh, damn Andy …" she thrusts out with a sultry tone, and the waves began to wash over her.

Andy could feel her body give into the waves of ecstasy, and he enjoyed the drops of her ocean, she was still sensitive and coming down from her glorious high, but he couldn't let any of her warm and delectable nectar go to waste.

As she trembled with every touch of his tongue and lips, he could tell she was still slowly coming down from her high because she was losing grip on his hair and her thighs were relaxing. He began to kiss the inside of her thigh,

Kissing his way back up her body and to her lips. Before he was able to fully make back up to her lips, she pulled him up by his chin and kissed him ardently. With their tongues intermingling, she could taste her own nectar and sweat, which made her deepen the kiss. As they roamed each other's apertures, the desire was still in the air.

He broke the kiss and whispered "Did I keep my promise?" She bit her bottom lip and said "Oh definitely," he smirked at her. She grabbed his face and proceeded to kiss him so deeply, that is caught him off guard. He smiled into the kiss, while gently tugging her bottom lip into his mouth.

She flipped them over, much to Andy's surprise. She laughed at the shock in his eyes. "What's the matter, you didn't think I would let you have all the fun, did you?" she said as she straddled him.

He flashed that devilishly handsome grin of his, "Ohhh, no!" he gazed into her emerald gems, "What did you have mind?" He playfully quizzed her.

She flipped her that was in her face behind her towards the back, and leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Breathe in, relax, set your mind for what's coming next . . ." as she nibbled on his ear, his hardness began to throb with such eagerness and desire. She began the down the same path that he ventured on with her body.

Placing all the gentle but passionate kisses along his neck, surely leaving a mark. She traveled down to his collarbone, tracing its outline with her gentle index finger, then he tongue followed pursuit. His groans filled the air, while his hands gripped her hair back so he could see the path that she was taking on her journey.

When she got to the middle of his chest, she traced a heart in the middle just as he did. It drove him insane, to know that she was torturing him, just like he did her.

She seductively purred as she was about to make her next and completed unexpected move by him, she mounted his saddle.

"Shit…"


End file.
